Un capitaine pas si innocent
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Il est beau , adorable et sexy et il est amoureux ! Pourra t-il user de ses charmes pour l'avoir ? Pourra t-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? ... Ouais y a pas à dire je suis nul en résumer , mais venez quand même lire !


Yo le peuple je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS … à la base c'était pour la Saint Valentin mais comme toujours je suis en retard !

Oui je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être fière mais bon je suis moi !

Alors bonne Saint Valentin en retard mon peuple favoris !

* * *

Luffy sortit du petit magasin quasiment vide avec un léger clin d'oeil au vendeur qui bavait littéralement sur sa caisse .

Plus tôt il avait aidé une vieille dame qui se trouvait être extrêmement riche . Pour le remercier elle lui avait offert une sac rempli de pierres précieuses .

\- _C'est Nami qui va être contente_ . Pensa t-il .

Il avait utilisé un peu de cet argent pour se payer 3 jours dans un hôtel . Il donnerai le reste à la rousse .

Il se dirigea vers son navire , il leur avait demandé personnellement d'être discret en plus de Nami . Cet ordre en avait choqué plus d'un , même Robin avait été surprise .

Mais ils avaient tous obéit , après tout c'était un ordre du capitaine .

De ce fait Sanji avait rapidement fait ses provisions , Zoro avait acheté une tonne de Saké pour le déguster sur le bateau , Nami n'avait escroqué aucun des vendeurs bien qu'elle ait essayé et réussi de se faire des prix . Le reste de l'équipage était souvent discret donc rien de bien nouveau à leur sujet .

Enfin arrivé sur le Sunny , il se fit intercepté par une rousse légèrement irritée .

\- Ou étais tu ?! Ça fais des heures qu'on te cherche et-

\- Tiens cadeau . Fit le brun en lui lançant le sac plein de joyaux .

Nami se calma instantanément et l'écouta son excuse avant d'hocher la tête . Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine avant d'ajouter :

\- Au fait Franky fait une sorte de mise à jour sur le bateau alors on va rester plus longtemps ici .

Luffy fronça les sourcils réfléchissant sérieusement . En voyant ça la rousse se retourna vers lui inquiète de cette expression qu'il avait très rarement .

\- Luffy ça va ? Si tu veux on peux demander à Franky de déplacer-

\- Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Dit le brun brusquement faisant sursauter Nami .

Il soupira en réprimant un sourire , c'était parfait juste ce qui lui fallait . Il avait besoin de plus temps pour son plan . Il rassura Nami en lui offrant son sourire habituel .

\- Dit Nami , On reste combien de temps sur cette île alors ?

\- … Une semaine maximum . Mais je dirai cinq jours .

\- Ok merci ! Shishishi , au fait tu peux dire à Zoro de me rejoindre dans ma chambre ?

\- Pas de problème . Souris la rousse .

Sans plus attendre Luffy se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte . Il vida son sac sur son lit et regarda fièrement ses achats . Plusieurs pantalon … assez moulant . Vu qu'il était un mec c'était son cul qu'il devait mettre en valeur le reste la nature s'en chargera .

Il sourit et en essaya un noir en cuir , il fit quelques pas avant de se regarder dans le miroir de son armoire . Il retira sa chemise la lança sur son lit .

Le bruit de la porte attira son attention .

\- Entre Zoro ! Sourit le brun .

Zoro entra silencieusement tout en fermant la porte derrière lui .

\- Qu'y-a t-il capitaine ? Soupira le vert en baillant .

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

Zoro leva lentement son regard blasé sur son capitaine et manqua de s'étouffer à sa vue .

\- La luxure à l'état pur . Souffla le vert .

\- Merci ~ . Sourit Luffy en s'approchant sensuellement du vert .

Il se colla à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant d'embrasser sa joue . Il souffla sur l'oreille du vert faisant teinté au passage ses trois boucle d'oreille . Luffy sourit en sentant le début d'érection de Zoro .

\- Mais merde Luffy , comment veux tu que je me concentre sur Sanji si tu fais ça ? Grogne Zoro .

\- T'inquiète … Au fait s'en est où avec Sanji ?

\- … Nul part … Dit le vert dépité .

\- … Tu devrait demander conseil à Franky . Dit Luffy sérieusement .

\- Ah ?! Pourquoi lui ?

\- Ben c'est lui qui m'a conseillé pour _lui_ . Dit Luffy en haussant les épaules .

Zoro fit une légère moue dubitative avant d'acquiescer en soupirant . Ils resterèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de leurs amours respectifs et le vert ricana .

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu agissais si bizarrement depuis notre arrivée . Dit Zoro . _Il_ est la .

\- Ouais mais malheureusement il n'est pas seul . Soupira Luffy .

\- Je vois … Laisse moi m'occuper des autres avec Sanji alors . Dit en se levant du lit de son capitaine .

\- Mais … Commença le brun .

Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il quitta la chambre .

* * *

Au début de soirée Sanji hurla que le dîner était près . Aussitôt tout l'équipage se retrouva dans la cuisine pour dîner . Et évidemment c'était un vrai bordel … même sans la participation si particulière du capitaine . Nami hurlait sur Chopper et Ussop qui se mettaient encore des baguette dans le nez . Franky chantait une chanson pour Robin accompagné de Brook .

Luffy mangeait comme à son habitude mais beaucoup plus doucement et le regard dans le vague . Ce qui attira l'attention de Sanji .

Le blond jeta un regard curieux au vert qui semblait être au courant du problème du capitaine .

Sanji était très intrigué surtout avec ce que lui avait dit le vert plus tôt .

 _\- Ce soir sur le pont après le dîner ._

Ce fut les seuls mots du vert avant de quitter sa cuisine . Il avait remarqué que Zoro agissait étrangement et surtout avec lui . Ils ne se battaient plus qu'une fois par jour et le pire … le vert était toujours fourré avec Luffy . Non non il n'était pas jaloux ! Après tout il lui restait sa merveilleuse Nami .

A la fin du dîner tous retournèrent à leurs occupations .

Luffy lui alla prendre une douche avant de se changer pour son plan de séduction . Un jour lors d'une de leurs soirée ou les filles étaient parties se coucher tôt . Les autres avaient laissé entendre qu'il avait un physique avantageux et que même un type comme Kidd ou encore même Doflamingo ferai n'importe quoi pour lui . Il avait fait semblant de ne rien comprendre pour cacher sa gêne . Même Zoro et Law lui avait dit la même chose .

\- J'espère qu'ils auront tous raison . Soupira Luffy .

Il avait la trouille , son plan était pourtant simple mais aussi assez embrassant . Tout en soufflant pour calmer les battements de son coeur , il enfila une chemise à manches longues bleu marine afin de passer inaperçu mais aussi de ce fait remarquer par le brun de ses rêves .

Il laissa son chapeau de paille sur son petit bureau et quitta le navire assez discrètement . Pour se diriger vers la ville à sa recherche .

...

Du côté de Zoro et Sanji qui suivait aux aussi Luffy . Sanji bombardait le vert de questions .

\- Mais où il va habiller comme ça ?

\- Draguer . Fit Zoro comme si c'était une évidence . D'ailleurs tu devrais t'habiller comme lui toi aussi .

\- Q-que quoi ?! Fit le blond en rougissant . Mais plus sérieusement tu sais pourquoi Luffy agit aussi bizarrement depuis qu'on est ici ?

\- Ouais c'est parce que Rob est ici .

Sanji qui n'était pas bête assembla rapidement les pièces du puzzle . Il hoqueta de surprise en comprenant .

\- Luffy aime ce type ?! M-mais c'est un h-homme et et-

\- Et après ?! S'agaca Zoro . Regarde le . Fit-il en pointant le brun du doigt .

Sanji lança un regard au brun qui était caché dans une ruelle et regardai un trio au loin . Kaku , Jyabura et Lucci . Le blond reporta son regard sur Luffy qui était en train de déshabiller Lucci du regard .

Son regard était rempli d'amour , Sanji s'attendri en voyant son capitaine dans cet état et sourit .

\- Il faut séparer la girafe et le loup du léopard . Fit le blond .

\- Et c'est pour ça que nous somme la , suis moi .

Ils quittèrent leur cachette puis Zoro se mit en position de combat . Sanji fronça les sourcils puis compris avant de faire pareil .

Ils entamèrent un combat improvisé en prenant bien soin d'attirer l'attention des passants et du trio Zoan sur eux .

Lorsqu'ils les virent s'approcher ils firent signe à Luffy d'y aller , ce qu'il fit non sans un merci chuchoter .

...

Le trio des Zoan eux continuaient de se rapprocher ils n'avaient toujours pas digérer leurs cuisante défaite à Enies Lobby .

\- En tout cas grâce à eux je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie … n'est-ce pas Kaku . Dit Jyabura en se retenant à grande peine de rire .

\- Roh la ramène pas . Grogna le concerné .

\- Calmer vous tous les deux ont à des comptes à régler avec cette équipage de merdeux . Grogna Lucci . Et surtout avec leurs gamin de capitaine .

\- … Gamin j'en sais rien mais il est bien fourni au niveau arrière . Fit Jyabura .

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le type sexy là-bas c'est pas Mugiwara ? Dit le Loup en pointant une direction du doigt .

Kaku et Lucci regardèrent la direction indiqué surpris . Oui c'était bien Monkey D Luffy qui tournait dans une allée parallèle . Et oh putain qu'il avait changé !

\- Il a drôlement changer … et surtout son style vestimentaire . Dit Kaku toujours sous le choc

\- Lucci … arrête de te lécher les lèvres en ronronnant ça fait flipper . Sourit Jyabura en se léchant lui aussi les lèvres .

\- Vous deux occupez vous de Roronoa et de Kuroashi moi je m'occupe du capitaine . Dit Lucci d'une voix rauque .

\- Ben voyons . Cracha le loup en obéissant tout de même .

Et ils se séparèrent sans plus attendre .

* * *

Luffy sourit en sentant la présence du grand brun derrière lui grâce au haki . Il soupira pour se calmer et continua sa route légèrement déstabiliser avec ses nouvelles chaussures .

Il avait pris quelques mois auparavant à peu près le même modèle que celle de Law . Elles lui donnait un peu plus de hauteur … mais les petits talons était assez dérangeant . Pour la discrétion il fallait repasser , mais ça semblait faire de l'effet vu tous les hommes qui se retournait sur son passage .

Il tourna dans une petite ruelle pour finalement arriver à sa destination , une petite boîte de nuit . Lucci le suivait toujours pour son plus grand plaisir .

Il salua chaleureusement les deux hommes assez baraqué à l'entrée et descendit les escaliers qui menait au sous sol .

C'était très rempli mais pas au point d'étouffer . Luffy alla directement s'installer au bar pour commander une boisson alcoolisé . Il n'était pas trop alcool mais la il était stressé à un point inimaginable .

Le serveur lui donna son vers non sans un sourire aguicheur , sourire qu'il ignora tant le stress qui l'envahissait était à son comble .

Maintenant que Lucci l'avait suivi jusqu'ici il pouvait passer à la phase deux que lui avait conseillé Franky . Chauffé à mort Lucci en dansant sur la piste , d'après le bleu qui l'avait déjà vu danser en étant bourré ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant .

\- J'espère ne pas tout faire foiré .

Une musique assez dynamique et provocante commença et se fut le signal qu'attendait Luffy pour se diriger sur la piste .

Il commença à bouger lentement son corps en rythme avant de faire des pas de plus en plus assuré . Rapidement il se laissa aller au point d'oublier pour un petit moment son but premier .

Lucci lui regardait le plus jeune choquer , jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru le gamin être capable d'une chose pareille . Bouger son cul de manière aussi sensuelle et en plus ce regard aguicheur sans pour autant l'être totalement . Et cette tenue , une chemise bleu marine ouverte sur les premiers boutons dévoilant son torse et le début de ses abdos et ce pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait tout à la perfection !

Il sentait son démon lui demander le contrôle , comment Mugiwara pouvait l'exciter à ce point . Il était maintenant déchiré entre l'idée de le buter ou d'en faire une conquête .

Luffy lui ne s'arrêta pas de danser sauf lorsque venait les slow , il ne voulait pas se faire inviter ou prendre le risque que Lucci l'invite . Ça allait faire foiré tous son plan .

Les heures passèrent et Luffy sentit la fatigue le gagner doucement , il décida donc de partir . Il avait atteint son objectif , Lucci ne l'avait pas quitté du regard .

Une fois sorti de la boîte et de la ruelle , il se dépêcha de rentrer à son hôtel qui était à quelques allées de la boîte .

Lucci ne devait absolument pas le trouver … pas maintenant .

Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit aussitôt en boxer avant de jeter dans son lit . Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres .

* * *

Le lendemain Luffy se leva à l'aube pour deux raison , le petit déjeuner de Sanji et il fallait qu'il se change .

Il s'étira puis monta avec une grande facilité sur le toit de l'hôtel , il sauta de toit en toit en utilisant quelques fois ses capacités élastiques pour aller plus vite .

Il atterri gracieusement et silencieusement sur le pont du Sunny ou Ussop ronflait bruyamment . Il se dirige vers sa chambre avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche .

Une fois propre il enfila sa tenue habituelle et plaça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête . Il se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine .

Sanji était toujours aux fourneaux préparant déjà le déjeuner . Luffy alla s'installer silencieusement et profita de la bonne odeur qui régnait dans l'air .

\- C'est le fait d'être amoureux qui te rend aussi calme ? Demanda Sanji en lui jetant un coup d'oeil .

\- Pardon ? Rougit Luffy .

\- Même ton estomac gargouille plus doucement . Se moqua le blond .

Luffy bouda légèrement , quoi tout le monde agissait différemment en étant amoureux . Il n'était pas un cas à part .

\- Au fait vous vous en êtes sortie comment contre le loup et la vache ?

\- C'est une girafe Luffy … soupira le blond dépité . Et on s'en est sorti grâce à-

\- Grâce à moi . Annonça Zoro fièrement en lançant un regard hautain au blond . J'ai trouvé un raccourci .

\- Un raccourci ?! On s'est paumé j'te rappelle .

Et ils se disputèrent à nouveau sous le regard joyeux de Luffy . Et si il osait , ça aiderait beaucoup Zoro . Surtout que Robin lui avait dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que Sanji le jalousait .

\- Et Zoro t'a finalement avouer ses sentiments lorsque vous vous êtes perdu ! Fit le brun .

Un énorme blanc suivi alors que les deux regardèrent Luffy choquer . Le vert fut le premier à réagir en pointant un de ses sabres sur le brun .

\- L.u.f.f.y … Grogna Zoro sombrement .

\- Oups , tu ne lui a toujours pas dit ? Mais de toutes façons il t'aime aussi ! Fit-il en évitant un coup de sabre .

\- Traître !

Luffy se cacha derrière Sanji alors que Zoro se stoppa net . Le vert et le blond se fixèrent avant de détourner le regard simultanément . Luffy soupira et poussa le blond dans les bras du vert .

\- MAIS TU FOUS QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les deux .

\- Écouter j'ai monter un plan plus que foireux pour avoir une chance d'avoir Lucci . Vous ! Vous vous aimez à en crever alors arrêter de tourner autour du pot merde ! Hurla Luffy Avant de quitter la cuisine .

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée Luffy mit une chemise jaune avec un pantalon slim beige presque blanc .

Il quitta une nouvelle fois le navire avec son chapeau attaché à son cou cette fois . Il se promena un peu dans la ville à la recherche de Lucci , qu'il trouva rapidement aux alentours de la boîte de nuit de la veille .

Alors comme ça Lucci le cherchait , il se retint de sauter de joie comme un malade dans la rue .

Mais la question était comment faire pour qu'il le remarque sans que ce ne soit trop cramé ? Il se creusa les méninges quelques secondes puis releva la tête pour regarder Lucci … qui le fixait .

 _Merde_ . Pensa le brun avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction inverse . Il ne fallait pas qu'ils entrent en contact maintenant , il n'était même pas sûr que Lucci n'avait plus d'envie de meurtre à son égard .

Il sentit que le plus âgé le suivait , mais lui avait un atout . Il connaissait la ville comme sa poche vu qu'il avait passé ses deux premiers jour à repérer le coin .

Il se cacha dans une des nombreuses ruelle et poussa un long soupir . Après quelques minutes il en conclut qu'il avait échappé au léopard .

\- Miaou ~

Luffy baissa son regard et sourit en voyant un gros matou … orange jaune avec des tâches . Il tendit une main au félin qui se frotta dessus en ronronnant .

\- Tu ressemble beaucoup à un Lucci miniature … Aaa~ Lucci qu'est-ce qu'il est beau . Soupira Luffy en caressant le chat .

\- Meooow ~ Fit un miaulement plus aigu .

Une chatte noire vient se frotter contre les jambe du brun en ronronnant fortement elle aussi .

\- Ah mais t'as une copine ! Sourit Luffy en les caressant tous les deux .

Il continua un petit moment puis quitta la ruelle avec un regard pour les deux félins . Il en aurait bien gardé un tiens .

\- Alors comme ça tu me trouve beau Mugiwara ?

Luffy se figea et maudits tout les Dieux qui lui passèrent par la tête . Il se tourna vers Lucci tranquillement adossé à l'entrée de la ruelle .

\- Comment ? Demanda Luffy simplement .

Lucci pointa le ciel du doigt pour toute réponse , le plus jeune suivi la direction indiqué du regard puis jura silencieusement contre le volatile domestique du léopard .

Le dit volatile sentit les mauvaises ondes émises par Luffy à son égard , décida qu'il serai plus judicieux pour lui de rester en l'air .

Luffy reporta son attention sur Lucci en le fixant intensément afin de déterminer ses intentions .

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre … Et tu n'a pas répondu à ma question .

Luffy rougit en détournant légèrement le regard complètement déstabiliser . Tous son plan séduction tombait à l'eau . Et Lucci qui s'était rapprocher de lui ne l'aidait pas !

\- J-je … Enfin j-j'ai … Ah ! Oubli ce que tu as entendu !

Faut croire qu'il était lâche question sentiments , si il avait été amoureux de Zoro ou même d'un type comme Law il aurait eu plus d'assurance . Mais un type comme Lucci …

Il ce dirigea vers son hôtel perdu dans ses pensées . Peut être qu'il aurait dû se confesser , il n'aurait rien perdu et aurai tout gagner .

 _J'suis vraiment con en fait_ . Pensa il en fermant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et en s'affalant sur le lit .

\- Pas mal la chambre .

Luffy sursauta et regarda l'intrus avec de gros yeux . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

\- Qu'es-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je suis simplement venu prendre quelque chose qui semble m'appartenir . Dit Lucci en s'approcher dangereusement du lit .

\- Quoi ?! Je n'appartiens à personne ! Fit Luffy touché dans son égo .

L'ignorant Lucci bondi pour atterir à califourchon sur le plus jeune avec un sourire satisfait . Luffy se débattit faiblement et Lucci en profita pour plaqué les bras du plus jeune au dessus de sa tête .

Il se baissa pour humer le cou offert de Luffy et se lécha les lèvres .

\- Tu le veux toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en marquant le cou du plus jeune .

\- A-arrête ~ . Gémit faiblement Luffy .

\- Ton odeur … me prouve le désir que tu as à mon égard . Tu n'es pas si innocent que ça en fin de compte . Ronronne Lucci .

\- Ahh~ je ne vois ah pas de quoi tu-

\- Hier en boîte tu savais que je te suivait , et tu as enchaîner danse sur danse .

Luffy écarquilla les yeux , alors il le savait depuis le début ? Il s'était fait grillé et en beauté .

\- S-si tu le savais , pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Luffy commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et Lucci qui s'amusait à torturer son oreilles gauche .

\- Je veux que tu me dise pourquoi tu as fais ça . Ronronna le fauve .

\- Espèce d-de s-sadique hmm~ tu le sais très bien !

Lucci fit la sourde oreille . Il titilla une des pointes de chair du brun de sa langue par dessus sa chemise et de sa main libre il alla taquiner l'érection naissante du jeune brun .

Luffy se contentait de gémir sous cette douce torture en se cambrant de plaisir .

\- L-lucci ~ s-s'il te aaah~ plaît .

\- Dit le moi . Fit-il en s'attaquant au deuxième mamelon .

Au bord de la jouissance , Luffy se résigna à tout lui dire entre plusieurs gémissement .

\- Mmm~ J-je … Je t'aime Lucci … Aaah~

Lucci libéra Luffy et observa son oeuvre avec satisfaction , oh oui il allait le faire hurler .

\- Mmm , j'adore cette expression sur ton visage … Luffy .

Le regard du plus jeune devint plus sombre alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise lentement sous le regard lubrique de Lucci .

Luffy lança négligemment sa chemise et passa une main derrière la tête de Lucci pour un long baiser passionné . Luffy gémit lorsque la langue râpeuse de Lucci entra en contact avec la sienne .

Le manque d'air se fit rapidement sentir et Luffy brisa le baiser . Il passa une jambe autour de la taille de Lucci pour collé leurs bassins . Luffy se lécha sensuellement les lèvres avant de déclarer :

\- Maintenant il neme reste que quelques jours pour que tu répondes à mes sentiments … et je vais tout tenter ~

\- … Tu n'est pas innocent du tout en fait .

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Mon premier LuccixLuffy , j'espère que ça vous à plus le peuple ! Laisser moi votre avis sa fait toujours plaisir !

Bye bye !


End file.
